Ruby's
R&R was called by all different names by owners here they are Names The Cobra Club/The Market Cellar The club is opened in 1996 and named Cobra Club. It is owned by George Palmer who employs Huw Edwards and Lenny Wallace as barmen. After the club is raided by the police in 1997, the Cobra Club closes, but is reopened later in the year and renamed The Market Cellar. The club is actually used to facilitate George's money laundering operations and illegal gambling. Later, George's daughter, Annie Palmer takes over the running of the club and she also starts a loan shark business from inside the club with Phil Mitchell and Conor Flaherty e20 The club is later given the name of e20 by Steve Owen, after he purchases the premises in 1998 from Annie. It is named after the Walford postcode, London E20. Lenny Wallace is employed as a barman and Matthew Rose is the DJ. Billy Mitchell also employed to work in the club and is given 1% ownership by Steve. The opening day of e20 is 14 February 1999, Valentine's Day, and Steve's obsessive ex-girlfriend turns up and starts taunting him and then begins knocking him around until she tries to strangle him with his tie. In self-defence he hits her over the head with an ash tray, killing her. Matthew, who is a witness, is framed by Steve for Saskia's murder and sent to prison. After release, Matthew takes revenge by tying him up in the club and threatening to set it on fire, but he is only trying to scare Steve and turn him into an emotional wreck. Steve marries Melanie Owen in 2001, and she becomes a supposed owner of the club, though this was not correct as it was only in writing. Later, Dan Sullivan kidnaps Melanie as revenge on Steve for aiding playing apart in his imprisonment. After she is finally released from capture, she decides to torch the e20 to get back at for Steve for the lies he has told. As a result, the club needs to be completely rebuilt. Unfortunately for Steve, while his insurance claim was valid, the insurance company use a minor technicality (relating to an incident where he was fined for illegally importing duty-free wine from France in the 1980s) to invalidate his policy and avoid paying out, leaving him with no money to rebuild the club. Steve sells off the e20 to his friend Beppe di Marco Angie's Den Angie's Den is named after Sharon Watts mother, Angie Watts and apparently deceased father, Den Watts Initial employees are Sam Mitchell and Billy Mitchell who still owns 1% of the club. Later Dennis Rickman works there and helps run the club with Sharon. When Den resurfaces he manages the club and his feud with the Mitchells leads to both Sam and Billy being sacked. This feud later leads to Angie's Den being burnt down, by Billy in January 2004, without realising that Vicki Fowler is inside. Billy rescues her, but after an explosion that rocks the club, it has to be closed down. Suspecting foul play, the insurance company refuse to pay out for the damage, which nearly leads to Sharon selling the remains of the club to Sam (who had coerced her cousin Billy to torch it in the first place). Den comes home from a holiday with the necessary funds and the Wattses holds onto the club. It is refurbished and Sharon reopens it.Ferreira and Lisa Fowler work there briefly as bar staff and so does Juley Smith but he is sacked for selling drugs. When Sharon decides to flee Walford to start a new life with Dennis in 2004, she sells Angie's Den to Johnny Allen Scarlet On 14 February 2005, Johnny buys the club and names it Scarlet after his daughter who died in a fire the previous year. Initial employees include Danny Moon, Jake Moon and Billy Mitchell. In 2006, Johnny decides to leave Albert Square. Johnny's one-time fling, Amy takes over for a few months, but it proves unpopular for a young woman to be manager. Mike Swann also has a very brief spell as manager. In April 2006 after Johnny is imprisoned for murder, his young daughter Ruby Allen is given the club. Jake Moon is given the role of manager by Johnny and Grant Mitchell runs the club with him for several months. Jake and Grant both leave, leaving Ruby and her boyfriend Sean Slater running the club. Ruby tries to employ Wayne Thompson to work as a manager but after Sean gets angry at him he is not seen again. Ruby then leaves Walford for good and the future of the club remains uncertain. in early 2007. Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell discover Scarlets is up for sale and they make a bid for it. unable to raise enough money to buy the club. Ronnie turns to businessman Jack Branning for help. Ronnie and Roxy open the club as RnR with Jack acting as a silent partner. When Jack decides to have a more hands on approach with the club. Ronnie and Roxy begin to clash. Jack and Ronnie reeal that Roxy has no ownership in the club and she is fired Jack begins to use the club as a drinking den for his former friends and he even used it to deal drugs. this infuriated Ronnie's cousin Phil Mitchell who wanted Jack out of RnR and away from Walford. Ronnie and Jack eventually began a relationship. this forced Phil and Jack to make peace. Ronnie discovered Jack had been sleeping with her sister Roxy and offered to buy him out of RnR. In 2009 RnR was suffering financial problems so Ronnie asked her cousin Billy Mitchell who had burned the club down once before to torch it again so that she could claim for insurance. there plan was uncovered by Jacks brother Max who offered to help Ronnie out at the club. Jack split up with his latest lover Tanya Branning and bought back his shares of the club. Ronnie sold her shares of the club to Jack and left walford. in 2010 Jack was gunned down in RnR by friends of his Nephew Billie Jackson and he was left fighting for his life in hospital. With Jack in a coma. Janine Butcher was determind to get her claws into RnR. Ronnie returned and offered to manage the club for the Brannings whilst Jack was recovering. she and Jack eventually resumed there relationship and Ronnie bought back her shares of RnR. in 2010 Ronnie fell pregnate and was unable to cope with the strain of running RnR. her sister Roxy. who had become very rich following the death of her father. offered to buy Ronnie out. Jack later decided he wanted out of RnR because he wanted to spend time with Ronnie and his unborn baby. Phil Mitchell and Shirley Carter bought Jacks shares of RnR. Phil appointed Ronnie and Roxy's mother Glenda as the manager. Owners Owners of the club have included: Note : Current Owners are highlighted in Bold and Italic Timeline *1999: Annie Palmer is beaten up by the heavies of a rival loan shark company. *1999: Saskia Duncan is murdered after a struggle with Steve Owen and Matthew Rose. *2000: Matthew Rose takes revenge on Steve, threatening to set fire to the club. *2000: Beppe di Marco collapses in Steve's office after taking a mixture of Steve's drugs. *2001: Melanie Owen sets the club on fire, leaving it destroyed. *2003: Sharon Watts is reunited with her father, Den, having believed him dead for fourteen years. *2003: Phil Mitchell escapes from prison and confronts Den and Dennis at the club for setting him up. *2004: Billy Mitchell starts a fire in Angie's Den. *2004: Martin Fowler meets 'Stalker Sarah', who later goes on to stab him. *2005: Johnny Allen and Amy sleep together. *2005: Dennis Rickman beats Johnny up and Johnny makes the call that eventually gets Dennis killed by Danny Moon. *2006: Ruby Allen is mugged by Juley Smith. *2007: Phil Mitchell challenges Jack Branning to a pool game, saying if he wins, Jack must leave Walford. *2008: Jack Branning and Roxy Mitchell sleep together behind Ronnie's back. *2009: Janine Butcher drugs Jack Branning and ties him to a radiator. *2010: Gang member [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_EastEnders_characters_(2010)#Kylie Kylie attempts to shoot Billie Jackson but Jack pushes him out the way and takes the bullet. *2010: Ronnie pays Billy Mitchell to do her a favour at the club and a fire begins afterwards. Gossip circulates that Ronnie paid Billy to start the fire. * 2010: The R&R is refurbished and re-opened & Roxy Mitchell buys 40% from Jack * 2011: Jack Sells his shares 60% to Phil Mitchell * 2011: After Ronnie is sent to prison Roxy sells her shares 40% to Janine Butcher * 2012: Sharon Rickman returns and runs the club for Phil * 2013: Phil hands 19% to Sharon to stop her from resigning * 2013: Ronnie Mitchell is released from prison and takes over as Manager on behalf of Phil * 2013: In order to buy the Queen Vic Janine sells her shares to Phil in order to secure her offer and is then arrested for the murder of Michael Moon * 2014: Sharon decides to hand her shares 19% back to Phil in order to open her new bar she then calls The Albert * 2014: Phil is then left as the Sole Owner and appoints his cousin Roxy as the new Club Manager *Trivia The music used when Melanie burned down E20 was DJ Tieto-Flesh. Gallery Angies Den Sign.jpg|Angie's Den sign Angies Den.jpg|Angie's Den exterior Angies Den Poster.jpg|Angie's Den poster Angies Den Bar.jpg|Angie's Den Cocktail Bar Angies Den Chairs.jpg|Angie's Den lounge Angies Den Inside.jpg|Angie's Den Side Bar E20 Fire 2001.jpg|e20 Fire (2001) E20 Fire 2001.2.jpg|e20 Fire (2001) R&R Bar.jpg|R&R Bar CharlieBrooks1182.jpg|R&R R&R sign.jpg|R&R Sign R & R Office.jpg|R & R Office Soaps-eastenders-4750-4.jpg|Roxy's Hen Party (2013) EastendersMisc275.jpg|Outside R&R (2014) Category:Places Category:Community Buildings